Display space on the control panel of an aircraft is limited by the physical dimensions of the cockpit and the number of instruments displayed on the control panel is limited by the physical size of the instrument's display which must be large enough to be easily read by the crew. These control panel space constraints limit the number of instruments available on the control panel of any aircraft, from the small private airplane to the large commercial airliners. For example, current private airplanes are typically equipped with a standard avionics package that includes a pair of radios and a pair of navigation receivers. The control panel is filled with engine instrument displays, airplane control displays and navigation/voice radio displays. No room exists on the control panel for map displays, such as those that use information from a global positioning system (GPS). Although larger and carrying more instruments, commercial airliners suffer similar space constraints. Similar constraints also limit the number of instruments which can be displayed on the control panel of a land or water-based vehicle, i.e., the dash board of an automobile or a boat. In such situations display space is a premium.
Because display space is a premium, instrument panels generally do not provide space for redundancy, i.e., back-up displays for any or all flight critical instruments. Nor is space available for additional flight information. Thus, as current technology provides new information sources, for example, the GPS position information, the instrument display must compete with the existing instruments for space on the control panel. Some of the new technology products provide critical flight safety information which must somehow be provided to the crew. Additionally, pilots must routinely consult pre-flight check lists, flight charts, approach plates, and other flight information documents, while operating the aircraft. For example, during landing pilots generally prefer to have an approach plate or map in plain view for easy reference.
Examples of efforts to provide additional display space include such products as so called “lap boards.” Lap boards, as described in U.S. Design Pat. No. 317,788, AVIATION LAP BOARD, are literally boards strapped to the pilot's leg which provide an extra flat surface for holding maps for reference during flight or landing. However, the pilot is forced to continually look down at the lap board to read the documents which interrupts attention to the instruments and windshield. Another example is the clip board mounted to the column of the aircraft control yoke described in each of U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,623, FLIGHT DOCUMENTS ORGANIZER and U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,229, HOLDER FOR ASSEMBLAGE OF PILOT FLIGHT CHARTS. U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,338, TIMER AND APPROACH PLATE HOLDER FOR AIRCRAFT describes such a clip board, incorporating a chronometer, which mounts by a spring clip onto the yoke column. U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,690, VEHICULAR DESK OR INFORMATION DISPLAY, describes another such clip board, incorporating a video display, which again mounts by a clamp onto the yoke column. Other clip boards are know which are designed to mount directly onto the control yoke, either as a removable attachment or as an integral part of the control yoke (no examples found). The described control column and yoke mounted clip boards provide the pilot with an easily viewable display.
Presently, pilots often temporarily mount the approach map, or another aeronautical chart or flight information document, like a recipe card on the clip board. However, while pilots need to comfortably and effectively consult these documents in a timely fashion as the need arises, such maps and documents tend to obscure other critical flight instruments and engine and fuel monitoring instruments on the control panel. Also, these documents tend to become awkward and unwieldy when too large to conveniently fit on the clip board. Some further disadvantages of control column mounted clip boards are that they are costly for many private pilots and that small aircraft manufacturers cannot provide these useful displays because their temporary nature does not allow for certification.
Other examples of efforts to provide additional display space include suction cup clamp devices. Suction cup clamp devices, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,420, SUCTION CUP HAVING COMPACT AXIAL INSTALLATION AND RELEASE MECHANISM, invented by the inventor of the disclosed invention, which is incorporated herein by reference, are clamps that provide additional display space by mounting to smooth cockpit surfaces, such as the front or side windscreens. Suction cup clamp devices may include means for mounting the resiliently compressible ball-shaped coupler described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,885, UNIVERSALLY POSITIONABLE MOUNTING DEVICE, invented by the inventor of the disclosed invention, which is incorporated herein by reference. However, suction cup clamp devices may have limited value in mounting electronics devices as, under certain circumstances, ambient light tends to wash out images on display screens, especially liquid crystal display (LCD) screens.
Thus, to date, whether an air, land or water-based vehicle, cockpit display space remains severely limited.